


I can't live within you

by brodylover



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Return To Labyrinth, Jareth asks Sarah to love him, but this time, it's all on her terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't live within you

He stood before her, human and no longer so terrifying. His makeup looked like it had been done by hand, his clothing worn and faded, his hair not done up in such a wild way. It was still him though, there was still all of that power. It was just hidden away, buried where he could not use it.   
He was no longer intimidating. If anything, he was pitiful.   
But he was there and he was frightened, she could tell. Because if anything had stayed the same, it was those eyes, one human, one true, and she could read them both. Always had.   
“Sarah.” He started, but his words were not what he wanted. He even said the syllables in the same condescending tones that he always had, back when he was a king.   
“Sarah.” He tried again, and this time the word was soft and kind. He held out a hand to her. She did not take it.   
His eyes fluttered closed. He looked like he would vanish, the way he used too, disappear when she turned. But he no longer knew how.   
“I don’t know what to say.” He finally admitted.   
“I can tell.” She brought up her chin, looked down at him. He was no longer towering over her. She had grown and he had no power over her. “There was a time when you had the words. They were terrible, cruel words, you thinking you could get what you wanted with them. Like a bullying child.”  
He looked away, dropping his gaze. “My apologies.” He said, quietly, “I was a fool, a king of nothing. I thought that if I controlled you, it would give my title something.”  
“It wouldn’t have.”  
“I see that now.” He chanced a glance up at her, “I would like to try to woo you, if I am able. If you would give me the opportunity, I would greatly enjoy loving you.”  
She looked him over. He was serious and now that she looked, she could see those thin lips trembling, see his hands bunch in the fabric of his tight pants. He was nervous. He was terrified. He was afraid, with all reason, that she would reject him. For everything he had put her through, for all the cruelty, she should have.  
“On my terms?” she asked.  
“Yes.” he nodded.  
She thought on it. Not here, not in the land beyond the Labyrinth, beyond the Goblin City and the Castle where her brother reigned. She still didn’t feel right here. She felt like time was still off a bit, from her first visit, and that she could easily be tricked.   
“Come to my house.” She ordered, “Dress nicely, not like this. Bring me flowers. We’ll see.”  
She thought a smile curled his lips.

She looked over the white dress; it was simple, with puffy sleeves, perfect for a first date. It was a bit short and tight, but it showed off her adult frame well and the bust of it was coated in glimmering fabric. She hadn’t put on much makeup before the doorbell rang. She decided it was enough before rushing down the stairs to get it.   
She opened the door to find Jareth, hair short and combed, an oversized suit on him, hands full of lilies. He looked like a little boy, innocently trying to do everything right. She took the lilies from him and breathed in their scent, seeing how a smile spread over his face, crinkling the space beside his eyes.   
She had been given flowers before, by other admirers, but none reacted to her reaction so full of love. She thought back on all of the horrible things he had said when she was a child, and there were marks of love in every line. He had done everything she had wanted and more, he had just messed it all up.   
She put the flowers in a vase and went out with him, her arm curled around his own.   
They went to a restaurant, one that was fancy but not overly expensive. Jareth pulled out a chair for her and they sat outside, eating free bread and drinking white wine until their food came. It was good, but the conversation was better. Jareth leaned forward, chin on the palm of his hand. He didn’t say much, but he was smiling and listening to everything Sarah had to say, asking for more information on things. She had never had someone around who just wanted to listen and learn about her.   
He didn’t touch her, not once, until they were half way through their meal. The sun was going down and it was getting cold. He stood, pulled off his tweed suit jacket and draped it around her. His index finger brushed against her cheek accidently and he immediately pulled away, apologizing for the mistake. It was fine though, the touch warm and gentle.   
He had changed so much. He was completely under her control, like a puppy needing her to tell him he’s been good. It was different, but relieving and good. She liked feeling like she had some power, even if it was over someone who had tried to steal her away before.   
He didn’t even ask before he paid the check, although he did offer her desert. And he walked her home, a hand, questioning, at the divot in her lower back. She leaned into his touch though and that seemed to ground him.   
“Thank you.” He said, his voice stronger than it had been in years, “I did not deserve this chance. Thank you for giving it to me.”  
“I had a good time.” Sarah admitted. He seemed genuinely surprised.   
They were walking up the steps to her front door now and that was it, the end of the date. He looked almost remorseful, like he had only expected this one chance out of pity.   
She took off the heavy jacket and handed it to him. He held it like it was some kind of broken promise.   
“Let’s go dancing next time.” Sarah smiled. She remembered dancing with him, how safe she had felt in his arms, even back then.   
His eyes were huge and he held his jacket close to himself, eyes looking around frantically. She stepped forward though, putting a hand on his shoulder, stilling him.   
“I’m serious. You passed. You get the second date.”  
And the grin that grew over his face, stretching his cheeks, was so genuine and relieved, she knew she had made the right decision.   
‘Let me rule you and I will be your slave.’ She remembered. It hadn’t made sense at the time but now, now it was mutual respect, mutual control. It was the love he had meant, but not in the right words.   
It was Sarah who grabbed a hold of the back of his neck, pulled him forward, pressed her lips against his.


End file.
